(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder for a vehicle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup holder for a vehicle that can be used with variable beverage containers, that softly supports a motion of the beverage container, and that is stable to the user.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cup holder that can receive a beverage container, such as a beverage cup or can, is formed to a console box or a back side of a seat back. On the other hand, a portable cup holder that can be carried by an occupant is disposed to a predetermined location of the vehicle. An opened insertion hole is formed in the cup holder such that the beverage container can be disposed thereinto or be drawn out therefrom. However, a prior cup holder can sometimes only hold a cup or can that has a predetermined shape and size which corresponds to the cup holder. Therefore, there are problems that noise or vibration may occur during driving the vehicle because of a gap between the cup holder and beverage container and that beverage may spill from the beverage container during the vehicle driving. Although some attempts have been made to provide cup supporting members that are elastic or spring operated, these have been generally inadequate.